Blazing Fires: Allies or Enemies
by BlondieMarie24
Summary: When a new girl moves to Amity Park her past catches up to her and she finds herself swirling in her fathers mistakes. Will Danny and his friends realize what she is hiding? And what does Vlad have to do will all of this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Jade stood in front of a mirror applying mascara over her long lashes; she had moved thirty-six times in the last year and a half and was so accustomed to being "the new girl" she considered to be her second name. Jade didn't accept Amity Park to be her new home, and chances were it never would be she was an outsider. Outsiders were never welcome into small towns they were considered to be too different, too foreign, but she felt that this dump of a town would somehow be different.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update I'm a freshman in high school that just experienced her first week of finals!**

**Chapter 1**

Danny woke to a throbbing pain in his left shoulder, maybe all that ghost hunting last night hadn't been such a great idea, but he had managed to throw three ghosts back into the Fenton portal. Danny reached over to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock when he realized it wasn't making a buzzing racket and that he only had five minutes to get to school before first period started. Any other day it would have been great to be late, except Danny really couldn't afford to flunk Mr. Lancer's English test today; he barely had a C in that class. And unfortunately, the English test was going to be worth 25% of their grade and it was on a book he hadn't even read.

Jade was really starting to regret walking to school, the dark, cloudy sky was practically on the verge of crying, and she was going to be late. Hopefully, Casper High wasn't as jinxed as it sounded, but with a raven as your mascot, and your high school being named after a ghost, your odds didn't look to good. Oh well, Jade had moved to bizarre towns before. It wasn't like Amity Park was the worst town on the planet, it was just supposedly haunted, by the notorious Danny Phantom.

As Jade was lost in her train of thought, a raven-haired boy came running around the corner right into Jade, knocking her down, and causing her to land on her butt on the sidewalk.

"Watch where you're going!" the raven-haired boy shouted.

"Me, you're the kid who was running full-speed toward me!", an angry Jade replied, but he had already scurried his way through the front doors of Casper High.

After gathering her books from the gum-decorated sidewalk, she made her way to the doors where the raven-haired boy had disappeared through only moments before. Jade flipped her striped black hair over her shoulder, took a deep breath, and entered what she hoped might be her last high school.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. By the way I'm working on making my chapters longer!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

Ch. 2

Danny slid into his seat just as the tardy bell rang, signaling the sound of doom and failure into the hearts of all the students left scurrying in the hallways of Casper immediately nudged Danny in the rib cage with her elbow, slipping him a note under his desk, all without meeting his eyes.

Danny unfolded the note and read Sam's slanted handwriting.

'Later than usual, did you get attacked by Skulker, or another GHOST!'

With a smirk, Danny scribbled a reply and handed the note back to Sam.

Almost on cue Mr. Lancer shouted: "Mr. Fenton I have told you time and time again we do not pass notes to Miss Manson during my class, you have earned yourself a detention after school today!"

"But, I..." Danny stuttered back before Lancer cut him off.

"Is there a problem Mr. Fenton?" Lancer replied clearly annoyed.

"No." Danny slumped down in his seat with defeat.

Sam once again elbowed him, only this time it was simply to mouth the word "Sorry".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Miss Caldwell, your schedule is ready." the principal said as he handed Jade her schedule.

"Um, thanks..." Jade mumbled under her breath as she walked away from her chattering new principal. As she glanced at her schedule she saw the room number 742.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Danny thumped his pencil on his English test. He was beginning to think that the more he read the questions, the less they made sense. Danny was beginning to think that this was going to be the introduction of a very long day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jade stood outside room 742, debating whether or not she would attend any of her morning classes or just skip them all, which, at the moment, was a very tempting option.

**Thanks for reading please review! Sorry it took me so long to long to update.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!**

**I know I'm slightly ashamed of myself, but I worked really hard on this chapter. So, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder, controlling the urge to run out of Amity High. He was relieved that Mr. Lancer didn't make him write a ten-page paper on the importance of not passing notes in class. Maybe, just maybe Lancer did have a heart. Danny was on his way to meet Tucker and Sam, when his ghost sense went off.

Out of habit, Danny ducked behind a scraggly old tree and transformed into Phantom. Danny stopped in mid-action when he realized who's voice was speaking.

"We need the girl out of the picture before we carry out our devious plan." whispered Vlad.

"But how sir, she's only a girl and we can't exactly kill her." mumbled Vlad's newest failed clone sarcastically.

"Why, that's a brilliant idea that I thought of, but how do we carry out such a dirty deed, and make it look like a foolish accident on her part?"

"Well, we could..."

The more Danny started pondering about Vlad being in Amity Park instead of his cheese head home in Wisconsin, the more Danny was convinced that Vlad killing Sam was just a piece in a new-found plan to ultimately get rid of him. Astonished at his discovery Danny flew off to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam and Tucker.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As Jade cradled her books in her arms, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few blocks. Lately she had been getting the feeling that somebody was watching her every move. She didn't like the idea of being a chess piece in somebody's invisible game, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Trying to set her mind at ease, Jade went to the one place in her mind that she never went to or, at least, hadn't in a very long time. She thought about her father.

He had been working on something for an unknown client, who had gotten angry with her father about the product they had received, and, out of spite, killed him. Instead of her father's murderer paying cold hard time in prison, he got off without even a slap on the hand. Jade's dad didn't work for the mafia or an association of hitmen, no, her father just had a crazy obsession with helping improve ghost's afterlives, and in the end her fathers death fueled the fire to her hatred towards ghosts. Even the notorious Danny Phantom was a villain in her book.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, at the Nasty Burger, Sam and Tucker were starting to get irritated with a certain Latina sitting in front of them, or at least Sam was. Just then, however the door to the Nasty Burger opened and in stepped a very frazzled-looking Danny.

Danny approached their table, told his friends to meet him at Fenton Works, and left, just like that, leaving his friends with no time to object.

Tucker and Sam exchanged confused glances and hurried after their deranged friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom!" Jade yelled for the sixth time as she walked through her house, frustrated by the lack of answer from her clearly missing mother, Jade punched the wall, leaving a big hole peering into the foundations of house.

Now her mom really would bury her six feet under when she discovered the hole and realized that Jade had skipped the majority of the school day.

"Great." Jade mumbled. "She can be filed as a missing person in 2.5 more minutes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danny had been pacing for hours across his bedroom floor, with Tucker and Sam still just sitting on his bed, exchanging nervous glances, when finally he shouted: "He is going to kill Sam!"

"Who is?" Tucker said, clearly in disbelief.

"Vlad." Danny replied, almost too quickly as he looked to see Sam for once looking totally shocked, her jaw literally touching the floor.

**Thanks For Reading, Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile but here is! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Ch. 4

"Okay, let's get this straight. Vlad is planning to kill Sam. Come on, Danny when has Vlad ever really killed anyone, sure, he's evil, but not that evil, he can't possibly have it in him, can he?" Tucker finally finished his rambling, as he was being to doubt his own reasoning.

"Maybe you're right, but he was planning to kill somebody." Danny replied as he slouched down in a chair. "I know what I heard." Danny allowed his eyes to wander across the room to where Sam was sitting at the foot of his bed, her elbows resting on her knees, her face scrunched up, obviously in deep thought. It was nice to see that she was once again calm and coming up with a plan to stop Vlad. Her head suddenly jerked up and it was clear she had just had a revelation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jade flicked her lighter closed right as her mom barged in, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You skipped class?" Her mom, Anita, cried.

"Guess you haven't seen the wall yet." Jade said, as the anger began bubbling in her veins.

"Jade, why in the world would you do this to our house?" Anita said, shaking her head and pointing at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Oh, so now it's our house, even though you're never home! Forget it, Mom, I'm out of here, call me when you realize your daughter is more important than your job! Or better yet, call me when you quit, because you talking to ghosts is just making your sanity disappear." Jade slammed the door and walked out into the quiet, bleak streets of Amity Park.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I don't think Vlad is after me..." Was all they had managed to get out of Sam in the last hour.

"If he isn't out to get you, than who is he after?" Danny questioned, desperate to finally get the answer to his question.

"I think he is after the new girl. Think about it, it clicks." Sam answered, biting her lip.

"I don't think I follow." Danny stated, clearly befuddled.

"Okay, well every time someone mentioned anything about a ghost or Danny Phantom, she blew up in their faces, I think she is hiding a dark past, involving a ghost, and not just any ghost, but Vlad." Sam, clearly relieved to get this information off her chest, settled back into her chair.

For a while, no one in the room spoke. Sam was right, what she had somehow pieced together made perfect sense, and it was logical to assume that Vlad was the man behind it all, but should they really be the ones pointing fingers? There was only one person they needed to see to uncover the truth: Jade herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ouch!" Jade grumbled as she got smacked in the face by yet another twig. She had been roaming the streets of Amity park for hours, and had no clue where she was going to seek shelter for the night. She knew one thing, though, no matter what she was not going to return home.

Snap, Pop.

Jade turned her head in the direction of the noises that broke her from her trance. It didn't come as much as a shock to her when she discovered it had come from an alley. Mentally shaking it off, Jade turned on her heel to leave, but froze solid, when she heard muffled footsteps and hushed voices coming from the once deserted alley. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up, a shiver had started making its way up her spine, and every muscle in her body was telling her to flee, but she couldn't seem to move; it was almost as if her feet were stuck in quicksand, like incredibly heavy lost causes that she could no longer control.

**Okay so not my best chapter, but writer's block is getting the best of me! Anyway hit the review button and tell me what you think, then go check out my new story, "My ever so clever evil self!**


End file.
